Corazon de Leon
by LEEC
Summary: Despues del Incidente del Muro Sina Annie Leonhardt queda atrapada por siempre dentro de un crista..., ¿o no?. Lo se, es pesimo Summary pero denle una oportunidad..., Lemon. ArminxAnnie.


Nota: primero que Nada, este es mi primer Fic Lemon y espero que els guste…, la verdad planeaba que este fuera un Fic regular…, pero investigando y leyendo descubrí que con Armin solo era Yaoi…, y pensé que si el Rubio existiera de verdad…, a él le gustaría estar con Annie.

Espero que les guste y como siempre espero Reviews donde masacren mi cuento…

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Shingeki No Kyojin.

Pairing: Armin Arlert y Annie Leonhardt.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Shingeki No Kyojin.

**FanFiction**

**Muro Sina.**

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde el incidente del Titán-hembra dentro del Muro Sina…, y las Autoridades estaban desesperadas por intentar explicar a la Población como un Titán había cruzado el perímetro de defensa y llegaron al corazón mismo de la humanidad.

En la armería de la Legión Exploradora estaban Hanji y Levi contemplando el Cristal donde Annie Leonhardt había quedado atrapada después de luchar con Eren…

El Cristal estaba en la mitad de la sala..., y estaba siendo contemplado, vigilado y estudiado por 2 de los mejores de Soldados que la humanidad tenia para su defensa:

-¿podremos obtener algo de ella?

Pregunto Levi de repente, viendo fijamente a la chica que estaba atrapada dentro del Cristal:

-siempre se puede intentar Levi…, pero tardaremos un buen tiempo en lograr atravesar ese Cristal…

Le contesto Hanji algo deprimida…:

-¡El espécimen mejor Conservado y extraño de toda mi vida y no puedo estudiarlo!

Exclamo Hanji decepcionada y lamentándose…, para el desagrado de Rivaille, que con tal de callarla:

-cierra la boca…, mejor salgamos de aquí, si quieres te invito un trago…

Los ojos de la Chica brillaron a través de los lentes, sonrojándose:

-no creas que es algo más 4 ojos…, solo hago esto con tal de que te calles y dejes de lamentarte…

La chica negó con la cabeza y sonriendo se para y camino a la salida junto con su enano compañero…, dejando el espécimen solo. La mirada de Rivaille y la expresión de su rostro permanecieron tan muertos e inmutables como siempre –excepto cuando ve un nuevo producto de limpieza-.

Las luces se mantuvieron encendidas…, iluminando el vidrio que se encerraba a la solitaria chica.

En ese momento una figura entro por la puerta principal unos pocos minutos después de que Rivaille y Zoe salieran de la armería…, esta era una persona pequeña que usaba la gabardina con las "Alas de la Libertad" sobre la cara. Se acercó al gigantesco diamante y lo golpeo con su espada 3 veces…, haciendo un llamado.

Después se alejó dando algunos pasos hacia atrás, quitándose su gabardina, revelando unos ojos azul-celestes y un cabello rubio que llegaba a las orejas:

-ya puedes despertar Annie…

Dijo el desconocido de manera amigable al Cristal…, el cual comenzó a tintinar y brillara de un color rojo intenso. Una grieta se formó de un lado del Cristal y se hizo tan grande como para rodearlo de forma circular totalmente…, abriéndose:

-¡Annie!

Grito el chico al ver a la pieza de cristal caer y a la chica que contenía caer con él. El desconocido corrió y logro atraparla antes de que golpeara contra el suelo. La chica estaba desnuda en los brazos del chico…, el cual intentaba despertarla de manera desesperada:

-¡Annie…! por favor… ¡despierta!

Sus gritos recibieron como respuesta que ella entreabriera los ojos…, y tartamudeando dijo un nombre:

-Armin…

La chica levanto la vista y vio las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Armin:

-me alegra que estés bien Annie…

La chica le dedico una sonrisa y después le dijo:

-si el plan era tuyo… ¿Cómo creías que no podía salir bien?

El chico sonrió, la dejo en el suelo un momento, se quitó la gabardina y se la puso a Annie:

-te dije que no te abandonaría…

La chica intento levantarse…, pero estaba muy débil como para lograrlo…, tropezando y cayendo en los brazos de Armin:

-cuidado…

Armin le dijo cuando estuvo en sus brazos:

-…, estuviste 2 semanas inmovilizada…, va a estar algo débil por unas horas…

El chico dejo a Annie un momento a un lado y se acercó al cristal, sacando una caja:

-¿Qué es eso?

Pregunto Annie mientras se tapaba con la gabardina que Armin le dio…, intentando cubrirse del frio:

-es un poco de la carne y la sangre que recogí cuando peleaste con Eren…

Armin no quiso continuar contando esa historia y continúo trabajando…, esta Annie decidió también dejar de preguntar…, después de todo…, ella estuvo en esa pelea, pero:

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

Armin puso un bloque de la sangre sobre la parte caída del cristal:

-es para que crean que falleciste…, que algo salió mal y que tú te convertiste en…

La sangre y la carne tenían un aspecto bastante desagradable a la vista…, pero, lo más extraño era:

-¿Por qué no se evaporan…?

Pregunto Annie, para intentar iniciar una conversación con su salvador:

-descubrí que si congelas la carne y sangre esta en vez de evaporarse se mantiene en este estado…

Armin interrumpió y saco un bloque mucho más pequeño…, casi del tamaño de un dado:

-…, pero una vez que se derrite crea el mismo efecto…

El chico saco después unos fósforos y lo acerco al bloque:

-…una nube de vapor y un calor en extremo caliente…

El bloque se derritió y como Armin lo predijo, este arrojo humo y calor…, pero en una escala mucho menor a la de un Titán muerto en batalla:

-tu solo sacaste esa conclusión…

Dijo la chica:

-en verdad estoy impresionada…

El chico guardo sus cosas y se acercó a Annie:

-ya es hora de irnos… ¿ya puedes caminar?

Annie intento mover las piernas pero no logro nada…, así que solo negó con la cabeza:

-descuida…

El chico le sonrió, la levanto y comenzó a cargarla hacia la salida:

-…, ningún rescate estaría completo sin que el Príncipe cargue a la Princesa…

Annie se sonrojo…, y aunque Armin lo noto…, no dijo nada.

El la salida esperaba una carreta marcada con las "Alas de la Libertad". Armin la puso en la parte trasera de la carreta y el subió y comenzó a conducirla:

-¿A dónde vamos Armin?

La chica le pregunto a Armin, el cual intentaba conducir la carreta:

-vamos a los barracones de la Legión de Reconocimiento…, el Comandante Irvin Smith fue exonerado y lo primero que hizo fue llevarse a la Legión a un viaje de Exploración fuera de los Muros.

La chica tenía un mucho frio…, se aferraba a la gabardina intentando calentarse, pero de alguna manera el frio era refrescante y le devolvió algo de su movilidad:

-Armin… ¿Qué paso mientras estuve congelada?

Armin tomo algo de Aire y le comenzó a explicar:

-después de la batalla…, el Comandante, Eren, Mikasa, Jean y yo fuimos arrestados por 3 días…, después se levantaron los cargos y fuimos devueltos a la Legión sin consecuencias…

Armin tomó las riendas y dio una vuelta difícil…, pero la verdad era que este era un tema difícil de hablar:

-…, pero el Comandante Irvin fue mantenido bajo arresto militar por una semana…, después de que fuera exonerado, tomo a la Legión y se preparó para una nueva misio de exploración que salió esta misma mañana…

El chico guardo silencio por unos minutos…, pero Annie quería saber más:

-¿Por qué tu no fuiste en la misión?

Armin estaba muy reacio a hablar sobre el tema…, pero con tal de complacer a Annie. Así que con mucho nerviosismo, intento mentirle:

-mentí…, dije que estaba enfermo…

Annie tenía algo así como un 6° sentido que le permitía detectar la deshonestidad…, y a pesar de haber estado 2 semanas dentro de un Cristal…, este no había desaparecido:

-Armin…, tú nunca has sido bueno para mentir…, así que dime… ¿Por qué no fuiste a la Expedición…?

El chico volvió a detener el carruaje…, esta vez ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a verla…, yendo directo al punto:

-durante tu pelea…, un pila de escombros me callo encima…, estoy bien…, pero el Comandante decidió que lo mejor era que me quedara en el Muro…

La chica lo miro preocupada:

-entonces… ¿yo te lastime?

-¡No…!

Se apresuró a decir Armin:

-…, no me lastimaste…, yo estoy bien…, los escombros…, los escombros solo me hicieron algunos moretones y cortadas…, nada que el entrenamiento básico no me haya hecho…

El chico comprendió al ver la expresión de la chica que no importaba cuanto intentara explicarse…, las fichas ya estaba echadas y nada las podía mover…, así que decidió seguir adelante…, ya faltaba poco para llegar.

Los barracones de la Legión de Reconocimiento dentro del Muro Sina casi siempre estaban vacíos…, los oficiales de todas los Rangos y Ramas de ejercito sabían que ese Palacio era básicamente un lugar de vacación para cuando un soldado de la Legión había cumplido su tiempo de servicio en el frente…, o habían sido heridos –cosa muy rara, debido a que los Titanes no son del tipo que deja ir a su almuerzo-:

-ya llegamos…

Dijo Armin volteando, pero esta Annie ya se había dormido…, intentado calentarse un poco con la Gabardina de Armin:

-…, ohhh…

Exclamo…, pero sin darle importancia se bajó y comenzó a cargar a Annie directo a la entrada del Palacio.

Los barracones eran un verdadero palacio…, donado por la Familia Real a una de las Ramas más Valerosas y Honorables de su Ejército…, a pesar de no ser muy apreciada.

A Armin le toco una habitación con vista a la ciudad…, y fue ahí que coloco el cuerpo de Annie…:

-espero que duermas bien…

Armin jalo una silla y se sentó a lado de la chica…, cuando los recuerdos y pensamiento comenzaron a surgir:

"Es hermosa…"

Ese pensamiento era el único que razonaba y que por alguna razón apagaba la parte lógica de su normalmente muy trabajador y controlado cerebro:

"Ojala fuera digno de ti…"

Ese pensamiento fue capaz de nublar el semblante de Armin y deprimirlo…, aunque nunca lo haya admitido…, estaba locamente enamorado de esa chica…, a tal altura como para retar a la misma monarquía por esa chica…, pero:

-sé que no soy digno de ti Annie…, soy muy débil y cobarde…

El chico comenzó a llorar…, dándose aún más lastima…:

-no soy capaz ni de esconder mis sentimientos…

Los lloriqueos de Armin despertaron a Annie…, que se seguía haciendo la dormida escuchando los lamentos de Armin…, los cuales ya llevaba un buen rato escuchando:

-pero tampoco soy capaz de decirte lo mucho que te amo…

La chica tuvo que ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa:

"¿En verdad..., me amas?"

Fue el pensamiento que lleno la mente de Annie en ese momento:

"¿En verdad sientes algo…, por mi…, la Titán-Hembra…?"

La chica en verdad estaba sorprendida…, ella pensaba que Armin la había salvado por la deuda que tenían cuando no lo mato en la Expedición fuera de los muros.

Armin puso su mano sobre la frente de Annie, y continúo con sus reflexiones:

-…, eres hermosa Annie…, no tienes ni la más remosta idea de cuánto te amo…

La chica tuvo que contener otro gemido…, está en verdad sorprendida…, pero… ¿Cuáles eran sus sentimientos por el?:

"yo…, yo…, te respeto…"

Pensó Annie…, pero esa respuesta no la satisfacía:

"yo…, yo…, nunca había sentido por nadie lo que siento por el…, ni siquiera por Reiner o Bertholdt…, pero yo…, lo… ¿amo?"

El pensar en ello hacia que Annie se sintiera extrañamente cálida…, ver el rostro de Armin también…, pero esta vez no se sentía bien…, las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, pero lo que intento hacer a continuación la sorprendió más.

Armin se sentía muy deprimido…, en verdad miserable…, la había salvado, sí, pero…, de alguna manera le parecía mucho más sencillo enfrentar a la monarquía que decirle la verdad sobre lo que en realidad sentía…, pero…, siempre hay una primera vez para ser valiente así que se decidió.

Se acercó al rostro…, "en verdad es hermoso pensó…", vio sus labios…, en verdad quería besarlos…, se acercó, y estuvo a punto de tocarlos…, pero al final termino haciéndose para atrás…:

"soy un cobarde…"

Pensó…, pero Annie le demostró lo contrario:

-¿¡que…!?

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir cuando Annie le salto encima…, aún estaba sorprendido cuando Annie le pregunto:

-¿me amas…?

El chico no supo que contestar…, la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa…, pero se logró sobreponer:

-Annie…, yo…, yo…

Se tuvo que callar por unos segundos y luego…, casi a voz de grito:

-Si…, Annie…, yo… ¡Te amo!..., te amo desde que hablamos en la biblioteca del ejercito…

Era la respuesta que ella esperaba…, pero…:

-pero…, Annie…, tu… ¿tú me amas?

"justo la pregunta que se esperaría de un chico tan listo como Armin"

Pensó Annie…, pero todavía no tenía esa respuesta clara…, como Titán ella intentaba no pensar en ello…, solo enfocarse en su vida y en su misión…, pero…, de alguna manera estas emociones _humanas_ la habían alcanzado…, y eran más fuertes cuando estaba cerca de ese Chico…:

-Armin…, yo…, yo…

Annie jamás…, JAMAS…, tartamudeaba…, ni siquiera en las misiones, pero este chico era capaz de hacerla sentir nerviosa…, pero segura..., alegre…, ella sabía que él se creía débil, pero con su intelecto había sido capaz de desenmascararla a ella…, pero ella en verdad lo…:

-si…, si Armin…, yo…, te…, te… ¡Amo!

Los ojos de Armin se iluminaron…, y el rostro de Annie formo una sonrisa…:

-Annie… ¿no…, no te…, no te importa si te beso…?

La chica ni siquiera se molestó en contestar…, se acercó lentamente a los labios de Armin y le dio un profundo, largo y pasional beso…, que solo se separó cuando ambos necesitaron aire:

-¿te gusto…?

Pregunto Annie y Armin respondió asintiendo y tartamudeando:

-si…

La chica le pregunto:

-Armin… ¿en verdad me amas…?

La chica no estaba muy segura de cómo se sentía…, si, amaba a este muchacho…, lo amaba desde el momento en que ambos tropezaron en la librería…, pero el chico ni siquiera se tomó su tiempo para contestar…:

-si…, yo te amo…, no importa que…, yo te amo y siempre te amare…

-¿sin importar lo que viste…?

Interrumpió Annie…, queriendo saber lo que pensaba Armin…, el cual viendo al suelo avergonzado contesto:

-no te voy a mentir…, me aterra…, pero sé que puedo confiar en ti…

A Annie le sorprendía este chico cada vez más:

-¿confiar en mí?...

Dijo Annie sorprendida mientras se quitaba de encima de Armin y se sienta en la cama:

-…, casi destruyo el interior de todo el Muro Sina…, tal vez mate a cientos de personas en mi pelea con Eren…, y tu… ¿todavía confías en mí?

El chico por un momento no supo que decir…, permaneció tirado en el piso…, pensando muy bien lo siguiente que diría:

-si…, porque…, tuviste una perfecta oportunidad para matarme en la Expedición al exterior de los muros…, y no lo hiciste…, es toda la prueba que necesito…, eso demuestra que no eres mala…, solo lo aparentas…

Si de algo pecaba Armin era de sincero…, siempre decía lo que pensaba sin importar como le pudiera afectar…, pero más que un defecto…, siempre demostró ser un atributo muy útil y característico de su persona:

La chica comenzó a llorar…, y Armin, sin tener la más remota idea de que hacer…, hizo otra cosa característica en el:

-¡Yo…, yo…, lo siento!

Dijo a voz de grito…, pero Annie, volteándolo a ver, le dijo:

-nunca en toda mi vida…

Comenzó a recitar:

-…, nadie me había dicho que era hermosa…, o tan siquiera que era buena…, tu…, Armin Arlent…, tu eres el primero que me dice esas cosas…

Los 2 se sonrojaron y Armin se paró…, acercándose a ella…, cosa que aprovecho Annie:

-¿te puedo besar?

Le pregunto Annie…, y a pesar de estar nervioso aun, la volvió a besar, la beso de la misma manera larga y pasional como la beso antes…, pero, Annie separo el beso por unos minutos…:

-Armin…, tu… ¿ya lo has hecho antes?

Armin es un chico muy inocente…, pero no es imbécil…, él sabe perfectamente a lo Annie se refiere…, pero aun así la pregunta lo golpeo como un martillo:

-no…, es mi…, primera vez…

Estaba en verdad apenado…, pero a Annie no le importo…, le dio un tierno beso en el cuello y le respondió tiernamente en el oído:

-la mía también…

Para sorpresa de Armin ella se quitó la Gabardina…, la única pieza de tela que cubría su desnudez, dándole una Hemorragia Nasal:

-¿estás bien?

Pregunto algo preocupada…, pero Armin se sobrepuso a todo sus impulsos de salir corriendo y se limpió la sangre de la nariz:

-si lo estoy…, eres aún más hermosa de lo que pensaba…

Annie se sonrojo aún más y continúo besándolo. Lentamente empujo a Armin contra la pared y se sentó en su regazo. A Armin le incomodaba la esta posición, pero los besos de Annie eran deliciosos…, eran húmedos pero deliciosos. Hace meses que deseaba esto…, quería continuar besándola…, pero, contra todos sus impulsos, separo el beso…:

-¿Qué ocurre?..., ¿no te gusto?

El pregunto Annie confundida, pero Armin se apresuró a contestarle:

-no…, no…, Annie, esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en semanas…, pero… ¿estas segura que quieres hacerlo…, conmigo?

La chica tomo la mano de Armin y la puso en su pecho…, enrojeciendo su rostro…:

-Armin… ¿no entiendes que no quisiera estar con nadie más en este momento…?

El chico asintió y continuo besándola…, esta vez los besos eran rápidos y desesperados…, como si quisieran recuperar el tiempo perdido. Las manos de Armin actuaban torpemente pero intentaba hacer lo mejor que podía…, aparte…, los gemidos que soltaban los labios de Annie le decían que estaba haciéndolo bien:

-Annie… ¿puedo…, intentar…?

La pregunto tartamudeando Armin:

-adelante…

Respondió jadeando:

-de acuerdo…

Armin llevo su mano izquierda a la parte íntima de Annie…, haciendo que ella soltara un gemido…, mientras la besaba apasionadamente…, los gritos de la chica excitaban a Armin, que movía con más rapidez sus dedos dentro de su vagina…:

-más fuerte…

Apenas logro decir Annie entre gemidos…, no intentaba contenerlos…, gritaba y lo gozaba sin ninguna pena…, y Armin…, él era feliz dándole ese placer a esa chica…, así que movió los dedos con más rapidez, mientras besaba el cuello de Annie, dejando leves chupetones por donde dejaba sus dientes marcados y su piel húmeda…:

-mas…

Pedía Annie tomando la mano con la que la sostenía y poniéndola en su pecho, haciendo que comenzara a chupar sus pezones excitándola aún más…:

-no…, te detengas…

Apenas consiguió decir Annie, que jalaba con su mano el cabello rubio de Armin…, pero él no lo notaba…, estaba más concentrado en la parte del cuerpo de Annie que rozaba su miembro…:

-Annie…, estas rozando…, mi…

Armin intentaba formar las palabras…, paro la sensación que sentía era increíble…, aparte…, su boca besaba y mordisqueaba los pezones de Annie, haciendo que más sonoros gemidos escaparan de su boca…:

-¿quieres…, que me…, detenga…?

Pregunto Annie, que presionaba aún más su cuerpo desnudo con el de Armin, haciendo que este tuviera que detenerse un poco y respirar más rápido:

-no…

Logro decir Armin…, y acerco sus labios a Annie y le dio un beso pasional, introduciendo su legua en su boca. Ella le correspondió felizmente y arremolino su lengua junto a la suya. Los dedos de Armin recorrieron toda la comisura de su vagina…, pero Annie no quería eso…, así que con una mano tomo la de Armin e hizo que la metiera lo más profundo posible dentro de sus vagina…, sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba la beso aún más fuerte.

Accidentalmente movió su mano y acaricio el clítoris…, haciendo que Annie rompiera el beso y he hiciera la cabeza curvando su espalda y soltara un sonoro gemido:

-haz…, eso otra vez…

Suplico Annie, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Armin para equilibrarse. Este paso sus dedos por el clítoris de Annie y luego metió sus dedos…, los ojos de Armin se abrieron al ver y sentir la humedad en sus dedos.

Annie lo continúo besando y comenzó a moverse sobre sus dedos de Arriba Abajo, para que Armin supiera cuanto lo estaba disfrutando. Este coloco otro dedo y después un tercero:

-Armin…

Dijo ella por lo bajo ahogando un gemido…, comenzó a moverse más rápido, sentía un nudo en el estómago, pero:

-detente…, detente Armin…, por favor…

El chico se detuvo…, Annie se hizo para atrás y lentamente le quito los pantalones a Armin liberando su miembro totalmente erecto. La chica lo tomo con una mano y lo comenzó a mover de arriba abajo. El chico cerró los ojos y soltó un leve gemido. Ella soltó una leve risa e hizo una sonrisa al ver que Armin lo estaba disfrutando tanto como ella…, incluso se puso roja de la vergüenza al ver la cara de placer del chico. Se bajó de las piernas de Armin y se acostó en la cama, con las piernas abiertas. El chico se colocó entre sus piernas, pero antes de comenzar:

-Annie…

El respiro y continúo hablando:

-… ¿estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres?

Annie asintió:

-no quiero otra cosas Armin…

El chico asintió algo avergonzado…, comenzó a meterla y al principio dolió, era mucha presión para Annie, la cual se comenzó a doblar y gemir de placer y dolor:

-espera…

Dijo ella empujando de espalda y poniéndose sobre el:

-me toca a mí hacerte sentir bien…

Armin la tomo de las caderas, y el beso suavemente:

-yo…, nunca…, he hecho…

Balbuceo Armin…, sintió las mismas oleadas de placer que debía de estar sintiendo Annie en ese momento:

-so…solo ve despacio…

Le pidió Armin, no quería avergonzarse acabando en ese mismo momento. Ella asintió y comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente de arriba a abajo, se sentía muy bien. Se inclinó y beso a Armin aun subiendo y bajando lentamente sobre el miembro del chico.

Ella quería ir más rápido y enloquecer encima de él. Comenzó a moverse un poco más rápidamente y hundió su rostro sobre el cuello de Armin…, besándolo bruscamente. El chico comenzó a descubrir sus movimientos, empezando a empujar sus caderas hacia arriba cuando ella bajaba las suyas:

-Annie…

Soltó Armin en una mezcla de palabras y gemido en los oídos de la chica. Se sentía increíblemente bien. Los pechos de Annie estaban sobre el de Armin…, este sentía su calidez. Armin tomo el trasero de Annie mientras ella continuaba montándolo. Se inclinó hacia adelante y saco el rostro de la chica de su cuello y la vio directo a los ojos:

-te amo…

La voz de Armin estaba fatigada…, pero Annie entendió cada palabra…:

-yo…, también…

Logro decir, mientras aumentaba la velocidad, se sentía más caliente que antes. Su interior gozaba y gozaba hasta que sintió como Armin explotaba:

-¡Armin…!

-¡Annie…!

Gritaron ambos al unísono mientras Armin daba las últimas embestidas rápidas hasta que el chico se vacío dentro de Annie. La chica callo rendida sobre Armin, con las piernas rendidas y el interior palpitante:

-te amo Armin…

Dijo la chica rendida…:

-yo también te Amo Annie…

Respondió, mientras se acurrucaba frente a frente y el comenzaba a abrazarla:

-…, yo…, yo…, yo simplemente no puedo creer que en verdad nosotros…

Armin soltó una risilla y esta Annie se pegó más a el:

-buenas noches.

Dijo Annie:

-buenas noches.

Contesto Armin…, y ambos se durmieron…, con una alegría y felicidad hasta ahora desconocida para ellos…, dormirán sabiendo que el amor de sus vidas esta nada más y nada menos junto a ellos.


End file.
